


Pearl Learns a New Word

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Bijou
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi





	Pearl Learns a New Word

The first kiss, pressed warm and dry against his cheek pulled him slowly out of sleep, body tensing halfway-ready to fight before the second—on the other side now, against his shoulder—told him where he was. Jacob had stretched the warmth of his body out against his side, head pillowed in the hollow of Askil’s shoulder; Daniel was lower, curled under the blankets around Askil’s hip, his wild hair tickling Askil’s stomach. The soft pressure of their arms, hands clasped over his chest, was comfortable, not even asking what others would demand. It seemed… important, somehow, as he shifted to wrap an arm around Jacob, as Daniel nuzzled sleepily against his hip, how easy it was to be with them. “My brothers,” he told himself, in his own tongue. Blue eyes peered back at him out of the darkness, and Jacob answered back the word in Casmilan. Jacob made a slow, abortive gesture, inclining his head to kiss Askil’s lips, to kiss him like he would have kissed Daniel, and then stopped himself, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Askil’s eyes fixed on it, feeling strange in the quiet darkness of early morning; it was like they were the only three living things left in the world, and suddenly he wanted those teeth on his own lips.

“I’m sorry,” Jacob said. Daniel was so still, Askil didn’t think he was breathing. Askil frowned, trying to find the words in their language to make things clear, to begin.

“No,” he said finally, frustrated when Jacob started to turn away. “Don’t sorry.” Daniel let out the breath he’d been holding in a hot gasp against Askil’s skin as Askil pulled Jacob closer, pressed his lips carefully against Jacob’s. “Don’t stop.”

Jacob’s lips were slack and still with surprise for a long minute before they started to move hungrily against his. There was a question in Jacob’s eyes, thought when it came it was Daniel’s voice beneath the covers, fingers spread hesitantly over Askil’s hipbone. “Are you sure… I mean, is this alright?”

Askil felt his throat rumble with a low chuckle of satisfaction. In all this gods-forsaken country, only his brothers would ask such a thing. “Alright,” he said, feeling Daniel’s cock jump where it was pressed hard against his thigh. “Not no.”

“Yes,” Jacob murmured, eyes searching Askil’s face.

“I want to suck you,” Daniel said, peering up at the both of them out of the shadows.  
“Yes,” Askil said, to them both, fingers twining in Jacob’s hair when the boy bent his head to suck little spots of red onto his collarbone. It was Daniel’s tongue that traced the ridge on the head of his cock, hot breath teasing him, but it was Jacob’s hand that slid down his chest to wrap around the base of it, stroking slowly and offering it up to their brother. “Yes.”

Daniel closed his lips around the head of Askil’s cock, slowly slid down the length of it until Jacob could stroke his wide-stretched lips. Askil had forgotten that this could be good; Daniel’s throat closed around him, so impossibly soft, and he had to struggle not to push deeper. Finally Daniel pulled back, cooler air chill against wet skin, until he held only the tip between his lips, lapping up the drops of bitterness that had started to leak, the sensation almost too intense, before slowly moving down again to kiss his brother’s fingers.

Jacob watched them both with hot eyes, whispered, “He’s good at that, isn’t he? Gods, don’t know which one of you I’m more jealous of,” as Askil pushed further against his restraining hand. Daniel’s throat vibrated with a low moan around Askil’s cock as he reached up to stroke Jacob as well.

Jacob buried his startled curse in the muscles of Askil’s chest, sucking at Askil’s teats like he would a woman’s. It was good, unexpectedly good, hot and a little aching, and he could feel his balls drawing up tight and heavy when Jacob tightened his grip. Askil’s body shook, pleasure building without release as Daniel held him in his mouth without moving and Jacob whispered, “Wait, wait for us,” into his ear.

His voice was so rough he could barely form Casmilan’s soft words when he could breathe again. “Now,” he demanded, tangling his fingers with Daniel’s around Jacob’s cock and pushing insistently against Daniel’s lips. The younger twin’s cock pressed sticky with sweat and precum against Askil’s thigh, rocking in time with their hands on the older, and he opened his mouth wide to let Askil fuck his throat. Jacob was gasping, mumbling incoherently something that might have been their names as Askil kept repeating, “Yes…yes,” head back as Daniel swallowed around him. Jacob leaned half-over him, covering his face with kisses, fed the word back to him with his tongue until neither one of them could breathe and Askil finally let go, pushing thoughtlessly into the slick pressure around his cock. He barely had time to process the rush of wet heat against his thigh before he came, body arching off the bed, trembling.

For a long time, there was only the quiet rhythms of their breathing in the darkness behind his eyes and the warm weights of them at his side, and he imagined them in oiled furs in the snow, imagined that the rise and fall of their breath was the rocking of waves and the boards beneath them the deck of a ship to bear them all home. In the other room, he could hear one of the other boys starting to stir.

“Now we can sleep?” Daniel mumbled hopefully, draping his long limbs heavily over Askil’s body as Jacob pulled the blankets back over them all. Askil slitted open his eyes, watched the way the almost-dawn painted them in shades of gray and blue, the tired flicker of heat as he lifted his hand to lick it clean before he pulled them close.

“Yes.”


End file.
